


I tried in the end. I really did.

by Ladyoftheiris



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I just want them to work things out ok, Kinda, not my best work but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheiris/pseuds/Ladyoftheiris
Summary: After meeting with the FSM Lloyd has one more chance encounter before waking up.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Morro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	I tried in the end. I really did.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in season 10 :)

He had chosen to go back to his friends of course. There hadn’t really been any other choice. Steeling himself he prepared to return to his friends. Closing his eyes he waited. 

When they opened he did not find himself in the courtyard or the monastery. Nor did he see the smiling faces of his friends and family. Instead he found himself on a small windy dock. The dark water below swayed in the wind. A Thick layer of fog danced on the waters, making everything seem eerie. The sun shined overhead basking him in a warm welcoming glow. 

“I don’t often get visitors around here.” 

Panic rose in Lloyd. That was Morro’s voice. Turing quickly, preparing to confront him. Fear of the weeks under his control waking inside him once more. 

He was not greeted with the ghostly man he had expected. Instead someone more human was standing in front of him. It was strange how different he looked. Despite being dead he looked more alive than ever. The dark circles under his eyes had faded, his eyes brighter than ever. A hint of a smile on his face, Lloyd was speechless. 

“Relax kid. I don’t do that anymore.” 

Sitting down on the end of the dock, he gazed out at the open sea. Wind blowing his hair out of his face. He looked over his shoulder, waiting for him. Lloyd stood motionless unsure what to do.  
Despite his better judgment he found himself drawn to the empty spot in the deck. Slowly he made his way over, sitting beside the former master of wind. Looking down into the clear water, he watched his own reflection. It shifted and changed as the wind blew the water.

“For what it’s worth I’m sorry. I know that probably means nothing to you but...I am.” Morros voice was soft. Though he could hear the guilt and regret that still lingered in his voice.

It was quite again, Lloyd unsure what to say. Morro never expected to be forgiven in the first place. He stared down at his own reflection now, both of them framed side by side.

“I’m sure you want to go back to your friends” He started attempting to stand up.

“Why did you sacrifice yourself?” Lloyd interrupted.  
The question had been involuntary. It had plagued him since the events in Stiix. He had an opportunity to survive, yet he had chosen to die.

“I spent my whole life trying to achieve greatness. I dedicate myself to being the best, it the most selfish way. I was stubborn, incapable of change. Even after I died, I continued to fuel my own selfish goals.” He turned his gaze to the sky. 

“Wu told me how you died... I’m sorry.” He recalled how his friends had even found his body. 

“Don’t be. I was always more of a ghost then a person.” He looked down at his feet. 

“In that moment, I realized I could never have been the chosen one. I fought destiny even after death. Despite being a wind elemental, I could never flow freely. I couldn’t adapt and I was never going to change. But you, I saw inside your head. How you adapted and changed. How you selflessly risked everything. Refusing to let your pride get the better of you.” 

He paused, creating a small gust of wind. 

“I’ve made a lot of mistakes, hurt a lot of people. But somewhere deep inside of me I wanted to do better. Be better. Wanted to believe I was still capable of change. Even if it was the last thing I would do. I wanted to do one thing right in my life. So I returned the Crystal. It wasn’t much but... I tried in the end. I really did.” His voice a whisper, nearly drowned out by the wind.

It was quiet, only the wind filling the space. 

“You did your best. Plus being destiny’s child is overrated. I should know.” He chuckled awkwardly. 

Morro turned to him. Lloyd was afraid he had upset him, it was a stupid thing to say. After he had just spilled his guts like that. Yet there was nothing else for him to say. The past couldn’t be changed, they both knew that. He prepared himself for disappointment. 

Only Morro was smiling. It was barely visible, but he was smiling.

Suddenly the wind picked up blowing water droplets in every direction. Rushing air filling his ears. He gripped the dock tighter in fear of being blown away. He glanced over at Morro, he seemed unaffected. Gazing out at the ocean, eyes locked on he horizen.

“You know, if things had turned out differently. I think...I think you and I could have been friends.” 

Lloyd blinked and Morro was gone.


End file.
